


Kittens in Mittens

by chentlemenfirst



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Daycare, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Hybrids, OT12 - Freeform, littermates!xiuchentao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chentlemenfirst/pseuds/chentlemenfirst
Summary: just an average day at daycareorten cute little kids and their loving caretakers





	Kittens in Mittens

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://asksuchen.tumblr.com/post/160828738630/jihoon-ababa-smushes-jisoos-cheeks-with-his) and an old work called _With Care_ written by Kaspian (but unfortunately no longer available) 
> 
>  
> 
> Self-prompt! (so please give feedback! <3)  
> word count: 3.4k words  
> warning: age swaps! bad editing, yikes
> 
> Thank you to the mods for being OH. SO. VERY. KIND AND PATIENT. I'M SERIOUS. They're awesome! <333  
> not originally what i first intended to write, but they this is cute too :D
> 
>  
> 
> little notes:
> 
> Minseok: American curled cat (6)  
> Luhan: mockingbird (6)  
> Yifan: dragon li cat (32) (daddy)  
> Joonmyun: human (30) (papa)  
> Yixing: long eared rabbit (5)  
> Baekhyun: corgi (4)  
> Jongdae: British longhair cat (3)  
> Chanyeol: human (4)  
> Kyungsoo: rottweiler (3)  
> Zitao: doberman (2)  
> Jongin: sun bear (1)  
> Sehun: human (1)

Joonmyun wakes up an hour and a half before the alarm now, beside him Yifan is already stirring awake as well, groaning as he stretches in his spot. “How much time do we have?” he mumbles, rolling over to drape himself over his husband, his long tail flicking out from under the sheets.    
  
Before Joonmyun can run fingers through the big kitty’s unruly hair, they hear a quiet whine from between the sheets and a matching one coming from the baby monitor on the nightstand.   
  
No time, they had no time, they realize, laughing at each other as they dig through the sheets to find the disturbed noisemaker.    
  
“Good morning Dae! We found you!” Joonmyun cooes, plucking a tiny catboy from the sheets and giving him a kiss on the nose, making the little one giggle drowsily and purr out a sleepy “ _ Papa _ !”   
  
Yifan smiled at the sight lovingly, before getting up to shuffle across the hall to the room where their little kids were  _ supposed  _ to be sleeping in. And as the always reliable oldest, Minseok, was already awake and attempting to shush his baby brother back to sleep. “Morning boys.”   
  
  
“G’morning daddy,” Minseok calls quietly, his arm is stuck through the bars of Zitao’s crib, where the youngest is wibbling with his brother’s fingers in his chubby fist. “Taozi’s awake too.” he pointed at Tao with his free hand. “I told Dae not to wake you up, but he still went.” the boy pouts up at his father.   
  
Yifan laughs.    
  
“That's okay, thanks, squirt.” he ruffles the oldest’s hair. “Now, should we go get breakfast started before everyone arrives?” Yifan hums, picking up Zitao out of his crib and holding out his hand for Minseok to latch onto one of his fingers.   
  
  
When the three get down the stairs and into the kitchen, the sight before them makes Yifan laugh.   
  
Jongdae is sitting in his booster chair vocally jamming out to a baby classical music disc playing through the speakers, and Joonmyun laughing along as he scrambles eggs and prepares a breakfast feast big enough for ten pocket-sized bodies, and two grown adults.   
  
“Smells good,” Yifan compliments, helping Minseok into his chair and carefully sticking Zitao into his high seat. He goes over to Joonmyun, “Good morning!” he sings, snuggling into his back, making loud and obnoxious kissing noises to annoy the shorter man. The kids all laugh and giggle, as they slap surfaces of high chairs and table.   
  
“You-! Stop that, and go set the table, you goof.” Joonmyun rolls his eyes, just as the doorbell rings, “And get the door!” he calls after Yifan, even though he’s already making his way to the door.    
  
  
Yifan can already hear the little boy on the other side of the door, and he’s squealing this morning.    
  
“ _ Fan _ !” the little boy is screaming now, he’s also squirming aggressively in his mother’s arms as he reaches out to the taller. “Faaaaan!” He whines.   
  
“Baekhyunnie!” Yifan yells back, though quieter than the little corgi, “Good morning Mrs. Byun,” He greets the boy’s mother, taking the squirming boy from her only to release him into the house. Yelling the names of each hybrid eating breakfast.   
  
They laugh when they hear screaming in reply. “Good morning, Yifan,”she smiles, the same smile as Baekhyun “Please tire him out as you all usually do, he’s been sleeping so well lately.” is all she requests before cupping his cheek like his mother would do, “Do say hello to Joonmyun for me as well!” she calls back, as she heads back to her car.    
  
“Will do!” Yifan calls, waving as she leaves.   
  
  
Before he can even turn back into the house, he hears another car pull up into the driveway and the sound of a door opening and closing.   
  
“Good morning, Mr. Do.” Yifan greets pleasantly, “Good morning, Kyungsoo. Right on time as usual.”    
  
“Good morning, Yifan,” Mr. Do greets cheerfully, “How are the kids this morning?” They have this conversation every morning, and it never fails to be one of the few things that brighten up Yifan’s day.   
  
“Good as always,” Yifan replies, taking the grumpy little rottweiler from his dad, “woke up with another tail in bed, though.” He laughs. “How’s this little guy?”   
  
Mr. Do sighs tiredly, “Not the best. Was up all night because of his cough.” he smooths down Kyungsoo’s hair down, “He’s a little better now though, but his medication is in his pack.” He rushes out as he checks his watch. Mr. Do is a very busy man, with a busy restaurant. “See you bud, remember to cover your mouth when you cough! I Love you!” He calls, jogging down the driveway. Kyungsoo grunts softly in reply, burrowing into Yifan’s warmth.   
  
Yifan waves as he leaves.   
  
“Poor guy, let’s get you inside, hm?”   
  
  
  
  
The dining table is a mess when Yifan walks in with Kyungsoo.   
  
  
“Woah, did warfare happen while I was away?”   
  
Joonmyun sighs, his front mostly covered in ketchup, “Pretty much.” as he looks over to their youngest—Tao, who’s happily slapping at a puddle of ketchup in his tray. “Minseok went to start a bath for Baekhyun.”   
  
“Baekhyun? Already?” Joonmyun nods his head, before fondly shaking it. This is a typical recurrence now.   
  
  
Yifan sits Kyungsoo into another booster seat beside Jongdae, who looks worriedly at his friend, who looks ready to doze off in his seat, “Soo?”    
  
The little pup peels an eye open, and gives him a small smile, “Dae!” he giggles quietly.   
  
Jongdae grins back and shuffles a messy pile of sausage, scrambled eggs and a hot pancake on his friend’s plate, before taking bites out of his own. Western breakfast this morning, an easy cleanup and the kids love it.   
  
“That’s so freaking cute,” Yifan whispers to his husband, biting into his hand as his tail curls behind him. Joonmyun rolls his eyes at his husband, but gosh, that is really cute.    
  
The doorbell rings and this time Joonmyun goes to open it while Yifan watches over the children.   
  
  
  
When he opens the door three adults and three children are chatting away, “Good morning!”   
  
“Joon!” The kids squeal in unison, as their parents laugh and greet the man as well.   
  
“Good morning little ones! You’re all just in time for breakfast!” He scoops each hybrid up into a hug, before letting the oldest of the bunch into the house where he goes to search for food and his friends. Sehun and Jongin are the ones to always arrive after Kyungsoo, and Luhan after the twins.   
  
“Good morning, Joonmyun.” Luhan’s father greets, a stoic looking falcon hybrid but with a terribly soft spot for his songbird son, “Luhan is starting to molt so he may be grumpy throughout the day, but give him plenty of head rubs and he’ll be fine.” He informs before making his way to his car, giving a cool salute through the windshield as he goes.   
  
“Good morning to you two as well, Mrs. Oh and Mrs. Kim,” Joonmyun bows respectfully, still holding their children in his arms.   
  
“Ugh, Joonmyun how many times have we told you to just call us by our first names?” Mrs. Oh rolls her eyes. The peculiar couple is their neighbor and their youngsters are the best of friends, eventually leading to many play dates. “You make us sound so old, we’re like  the same age.” She grumbles as her partner smiles fondly.   
  
“The twins are starting to walk, so please keep an eye out for them.” They call out, making their way back to their own driveway and into their respective cars, driving away to work.   
  
Joonmyun and the two boy wave as they watch their moms go. “Bye-bye~” they call out, waving with little fists.   
  
“You boys are so cute!” Joonmyun exclaims, nuzzling his nose into their ticklish ears, listening to them giggle.   
  
  
  
Almost twenty minutes later when the kids are just about finished with their breakfast, the doorbell rings ones last time, when Yifan gives the okay, Jongdae finds the last of his friends. “Morning!”   
  
Yixing gives him a sunny smile, “Good morning, Jongdae!” His other friend is attached to the older hybrid, “Jongdae!”   
  
“Yeol! Xing!”   
  
Jongdae shuffles his friends in, chattering about waffles or pancakes? _ I love waffles because you can put syrup and blueberries in the squares _ ! Yixing agrees and likes waffles more, while Chanyeol will eat both.   
  
“Good morning, Yixing and Chanyeol!” Joonmyun walks out of the kitchen and only spies the two bundled up children and his son. “Where are your parents?”   
  
Chanyeol chirps before Yixing can even open his mouth, “My mama dropped me off at Xing’s!” Yixing and Chanyeol live right next door to each other, making the trip to the Wu-Kim household convenient. “And Xing’s papa dropped us off at your house!”    
  
Joonmyun ruffles their hair, “Well then, would you like breakfast?”    
  
“No thank you Mr. Myun we already ate.” Yixing cordially declines. But despite his words, Chanyeol is already seated at the table with Sehun and Jongin eating a waffle covered in cream.    
  
  
With all the children present and in attendance, Joonmyun and Yifan let them have a little bit of free time before they begin their lessons— Yifan teaching the older kids, while Joonmyun takes care of the younger ones, and the babies who aren’t quite ready to learn yet.   
  
  
  
At 9:00 a.m. Yifan starts his reading and writing lessons with the three oldest: Minseok, Luhan, and Yixing (Baekhyun is also  _ supposed  _ to be apart of this group, but he insisted that he stay with his best friends and the babies), while Joonmyun takes the rest of the kids and watches over the three youngest.   
  
Today the older kids are quietly reading  _ If You Give a Mouse a Cookie _ in the kitchen (Yifan thinks the books might be too easy by how quickly they fly through the pages, he feels very proud of them), and the younger kids listen to Joonmyun read a variety of Dr. Seuss books in the living room.    
  
After reading Yifan teaches his kids how to write sentences with all the correct structures and punctuation. Joonmyun continues his lesson from the previous day; teaching the younglings how to neatly write their names in Korean and English.  _ Hanja  _ will have to be taught another day when the kids figure out stroke order. Throughout the lesson, Joonmyun is constantly moving back and forth watching over the babies with their colorful spelling blocks and making sure the rest of his team is correctly spelling their names.    
  
At the end of the lesson, they have a fun little spelling competition where all the kids come together and try to spell each other’s name for a prize (today’s prize is first picked during snack time and two stickers). The game is a little unfair with how quickly the oldest students are able to write, but Joonmyun reassures everyone will get the same snack and gives everyone stickers anyway.   
  
  
  
10:30 a.m. is when Yifan teaches basic elementary arithmetic first; addition and subtraction today. While Joonmyun teaches how to count and how to write the numbers, today they (try) to count up to thirty, and then backward. Baekhyun proudly counts all the way up but stumbles a little coming back down. Some of the kids (Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongdae) seem less enthused about the subject, but they still manage to do well when they do basic math like the older kids just for fun.   
  
  
  
11:30 a.m. is art and crafts while the babies take their naps. Arts and crafts are everyone’s favorite hour (after lunch and free time) because they get to be as messy and have as much fun with their projects as they want.   
  
When Yifan and Joonmyun bring the children together in order to have some friendly bonding and to just bring their big friend group together. So now the group has merged together on plastic covered floors finger painting (because who can deny finger painting?) on a long piece of paper.   
  
“What are you painting, Jongdae?” Yixing asks, taking a seat next to the said hybrid.   
  
“Flowers!” Jongdae answers happily, hands covered in green and white. Behind him Kyungsoo is curled up in a blanket on the couch, he’s telling Baekhyun and Chanyeol what to draw sleepily.   
  
Yixing smiles endearingly at him while picking up a paintbrush to use instead. He helps add to Jongdae’s garden by neatly creating his own flowers and bees next to Jongdae’s messy pattern of handprints.   
  
  
Minseok sits next to Kyungsoo on the couch, carefully keeping an eye on all his younger friends and brother while his papa went to check on the babies, and dad goes to fix the snacks in the kitchen. He scooches over when Luhan drapes himself over Minseok’s legs and a little bit on Kyungsoo’s blanket. “Pet me.” He commands to nobody in particular, reaching out to stroke Kyungsoo’s floppy ear and getting a soft sigh from somewhere in the blanket.   
  
Minseok runs his fingers through Luhan’s hair absentmindedly carefully avoiding the more painful pin feathers when Luhan begins whining at how uncomfortable it is. Instead, he carefully rubs his fingers along his scalp looking for the feather sheaths that seem okay to touch. Under him Luhan is— no pun intended —preening, happily chirping when Minseok brushes against the back of his neck. Kyungsoo dozes off on his shoulder.    
  
When he looks up again, Chanyeol and Baekhyun are covered in paint, it’s on their clothes (luckily they all have paint shirts especially for this), on their faces and even in their hair. Jongdae and Yixing, fortunately, are much cleaner, each just sporting a green and pink handprint on their cheeks.   
  
“Lunch time!” They call together, careful to keep their colorful hands away from the couch. Minseok nods and gather the young ones and herd them into the bathroom to wash off the colors, while Luhan carefully picks up Kyungsoo to deposit him into a chair at the dining table.   
  
  
Lunch is at 12:10 p.m or 12:15 p.m, depending on the cleanup time.   
  
Today’s lunch is served exactly at 12:10, right on time, after all the little ones clean up their messes and are all washed up and seated patiently at the table. Yifan comes back downstairs with two sleepy hybrids and a baby in his arms, who happily wave at their friends waiting at the table. Today Joonmyun made grilled cheese and tomato or chicken noodle soup, a die-hard favorite amongst the kids. During lunch, the kiddos recount the fun events and tidbits that happened during the weekend or something that happened during the day, despite all of them being there.    
  
Once all of the food is eaten or finished Joonmyun happily cleans up with the help of Kyungsoo and Yixing. After that’s finished he asks the rottie if he would rather nap after lunch or have “recess”. Reason being that the little boy’s sleep schedule is always followed to a tee (that is unless he chooses to nap). But today he seems to be torn between sleeping or playing in the snow with his friends.   
  
Joonmyun watches patiently for Kyungsoo’s answer, as he hands a plate to Yixing.   
  
“Mm… outside?”    
  
Joonmyun smiles. Knowing Kyungsoo was feeling under the weather and he knows the others are excited to play in the snow, so he figures they can play outside for a little bit and spend the rest of recess indoors.    
  
“Okay! Thank you guys for help, I should be fine now. Go find Yifan, hm?” Joonmyun finishes up the last few dishes and watches them take each other’s hand and excitedly go to find the said man.   
  
  
12:30 - Recess and-or nap time.   
  
  
During this time the kids usually decide whether or not they want to play or take naps. Sometimes they do either or both, but most times they rely on Kyungsoo to choose, as he tends to follow a set routine the best. But sometimes he just really wants to play with his friends, like today. Today he knows he hasn’t been feeling too well, but he also knows he wants to play in the fresh snow with his friends. So he decides to play outside with them for a little bit and then come on early for a longer nap time.   
  
When they find Yifan calmy buried beneath a pile of giggly little kids with their tails swishing and hands grabbing in excitement. “Hey there, you two.” Yifan laughs, muffled from underneath Jongin’s belly. The said boy rolled down Yifan’s front with a giggle as he sat up, “What's up?”   
  
“Can we please play outside in the snow, Fan?” Yixing asks politely, hand still in Kyungsoo’s.   
  
As soon as the question left Yixing’s mouth a clamor of noise erupted as Yifan was stampeded once more by excited children who would yell into Yifan’s face about wanting to play outside in the snow or building a giant snowman.   
  
“Okay, okay!” Yifan laughed as he stood, plucking Chanyeol off his shoulders where he was grabbing his ears and pulled Baekhyun off his jeans. “Everyone line up!”    
  
Immediately 10 little boys line up in one long line, starting from Minseok and ending at Sehun, who does his best to stand up like the others but ends up plopping down and bringing Jongin with him. He giggles and playfully tugs on Zitao’s pants, and he gently tugs on Jongin’s ear in return.   
  
Yifan disappears for a second and comes back with a huge armful of little snow gear. “Alright troop, pants!” he calls off, handing each kid their respective snow pants to put on. When Joonmyun comes in later he finds half the kids laughing and tangled in their snow pants and Yifan struggling to get Yixing untangled while he laughs when Yifan accidentally tickles him. Help, Yifan mouths at Joonmyun, wincing when Yixing accidentally kicks him in the gut.   
  
Joonmyun laughs, “Okay kids. Coats on!” and luckily with Joonmyun’s help, putting on the rest of the snow attire goes smoothly.   
  
As Joonmyun and Yifan put their own jackets on they watch the interactions of the hybrids and little humans. Smiling when Luhan wraps Kyungsoo and Zitao’s scarves tighter, grinning when Minseok walked over to Jongdae and started squishing his brother’s cheeks with his mittens just to hear him laugh. Cute. Absolutely adorable.   
  
  
Once all of the little kiddies are tucked in snug and warm, they march them out the back door and into the soft snow. The snow was now falling down softly, allowing the kids to stick out their tongues out to catch snowflakes and coating their ears and hair in a thin layer of snow.   
  
Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Chanyeol roll around in the snow without a care in the world, while Yixing and Kyungsoo calmly sit in the snow making a snow castle, quick to scold the rough housers if they come too close.   
  
“Sehunnie, Jonginnie look! Snow!” Minseok calls, pointing up at the sky as he came up behind the little boy to keep him steady in the snow, Luhan doing the same behind him with Jongin.   
  
  
Twenty minutes later the yard is littered with snowmen of all sizes and shapes, those with ears and tails or without. In the front yard stood twelve snowmen, two were taller, one with pointed ears, than the others and the ten remaining were all different and corresponded with each little human or hybrid. It warmed Yifan and Joonmyun’s hearts. So in order to capture this memory, they make the kids stand in front of their snow creations and take a group picture.   
  
  
  
Once Yifan notices Chanyeol’s nose starting to run, they figure it was time to go in and start nap time before their parents came to pick them up.   
  
Once inside, Joonmyun immediately started on his special hot cocoa that everyone loved, while Yifan took care of undressing the kids and warming them up by wrapping them in a blanket and enveloping them all up in a big warm hug.    
Once they all got their fill of Joonmyun’s magic cocoa they got ready to start winding down for a good nap in the warm living room.   
  
  
When all the kids were quiet and soft breathing filled the air, the married couple sat down at the kitchen table, each with a hot cup of coffee.   
  
They sat in a comfortable silence just drinking their coffee listening to the soft breathing.    
  
“I love these kids,” Joonmyun stated quietly, not even looking at Yifan, but in the direction of the sleeping children. Yifan didn't even wait for a second to agree, before taking Joonmyun’s hands from across the table and softly replying.   
  
“Me too.”   
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> things i didn't mention but popped into my while writing this:
> 
> jd/zt/ms belong to krisho (their kiddos)  
> Kris is a hybrid and suho isn't  
> They take care of the other members  
> Littermates doesn’t mean they’re all related, just came from the same adoption shelter  
> Some hybrids are born or adopted  
> They kinda of run a daycare-preschool kind of thing  
> Sehun’s and jongin’s moms are a human/hybrid couple who both met and went to Joonmyun and yifan’s highschool, they were dubbed ‘most likely to adopt each other’ in the yearbook
> 
> i may write a little bonus later!
> 
> come talk to me! [twitter](https://twitter.com/chentlemenfirst) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Chentlemenfirst) ♡


End file.
